Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)
Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on March 28, 1990. Plot Tina is the only one without a Babar plush doll and Barney and the Backyard Gang make fun of her. So, Tina asks her mom to take her to the store to get her one, but when she gets there, Tina's mom can't afford Babar plush doll. When she tries to offer him Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll, Tina loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Brady (Andres McKenzie) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Helen (Tessa Ludwick) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Benny (John Mountford) * Griselda (Ana Maria Vargas) * Tina's Mom (Sonya Resendez) * Tina's Dad (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) * Mrs. Brenda the Toys "R" Us Manager (Sarah Jessica Parker) * Mr. Robot (Voice: Carlos Alazraqui / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Roger Rabbit (Voice: Charles Fleischer / Body: Carey Stinson) * Jessica Rabbit (Mary Bartram) * Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) * Mary of Mary Had a Little Lamb (Ashley Cairns) * Humpty Dumpty (Joey Mazzarino) * Pieman of Simple Simon (Matt LeBlanc) * Mr. Dan the Cleanup Man (Dan Gilroy) Songs # Barney Theme Song (tune: Yankee Doodle) # The More We Get Together # Being Together # Laugh with Me! # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Rescue Song (tune: We are Little Robots) # You Are Grounded! (tune: The Winkster Song) # Tinkerputt's Song # I'm a Little Robot (tune: I'm a Little Teapot) # The Land of Mother Goose # I'm Mother Goose # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Humpty Dumpty # Simple Simon (tune: Yankee Doodle) # This is the House That Jack Built # Peter Piper # Getting Ready for Bed # Are You Sleeping? # Good Morning # Shortenin' Bread # Clean Up, Clean Up! # There Are Seven Days # Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush # Strolling Through the Park # Pick Up the Part of the World # Skip to My Lou # We're Gonna Teach Tina Some Lessons # Forgive Me # Toys"R"Us is Opened Now! # I Love You Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * Brady wears a black long-sleeved polo shirt with a few red stripes, beige cargo pants, brown shoes and short hair. * Michael wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Amy wears the same clothes that Cassandra Halloran wore in the Wiggles video, "Wake Up, Jeff!", during the song "I Can Do So Many Things" and the same hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Juan wore in "Anyway You Slice It". * Antonio wears the same clothes while Carlos wore in "Are We There Yet?". * Tina wears the same dress that Rose Cousens wore in the Wiggles video, "Big Red Car", during the song "Five Little Joeys", white knee socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from "Campfire Sing Along". * Luci wears a white shirt, red shorts, white ankle socks, brown sneakers and the same hairstyle from "Waiting for Santa". * Helen wears a clothes and the same hairstyle While Min wore in "Barney's Takent Show". * Dylan wears the same orange shirt that Tony wore in "At Home in the Park", blue jeans, brown sneakers and a curtained hairstyle. * Harlow wears a red long-sleeved shirt, a denim vest, a denim pleated skirt, red knee socks, brown Mary Jane shoes and long hair. * Dominic wears an azure and white checkered collar shirt, olive green pants, brown shoes and long hair. * Derek wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Adam wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School". * Benny wears the same clothes and hairstyle while Shawn wore in "Once Upon a Time". * Griselda wears a bright green t-shirt, white shorts, white ankle socks, brown shoes and long hair. * Before Barney comes to life, * When Tina shouts angrily and destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, here's how it goes: * Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of stuffed toys * Tina pushes and knocks all the shelves full of different toys * Tina swats all the boards games off every shelf * Tina swats all the video games off every shelf: Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal is a 2007 video game released for the Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2, and the Xbox 360 are not broken, they're normal. * Tina swats all the videotapes off every shelf and stomps on them angrily: but the Sean Abel's two videotapes of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? we're not very swats, they're normal. * Tina pushes and knocks over a big basket of toy balls * This is another time Time Laspe is used. It is when Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us before she hits her mom with a beach ball that dropped from the big basket. * After Tina destroys the entire Toys"R"Us, Tina grabs a beach ball that dropped from the big basket and hit her mom with it. * During a scene where Tina destroys the whole Toys"R"Us, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang quickly search for Zippity) is used, except it was extended. * Tina misbehaved at "Toys"R"Us", so she will not go there, until * Tina got grounded for 2 weeks. * Production for this video took place in September 1989. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Helen: Hi Sean Abel! * Sean Abel: Hi Helen What's Up? * Helen: Not Much, I was just wondering where Tina Is... * Sean Abel: misbehaving?! * Helen: Why are you saying a Word?! * Sean Abel: I was getting Everything ready for my First Day of West Hall Middle School at June, and it's the middle of mother (chimes of censord) ing July that I know for sure that I don't have (chimes of censord) ing Summer School, so Just Let Me watch Tina! Quote 2: * (after the song "The More We Get Together", Barney comes to life) * Sean Abel, Antonio, Helen and Benny: Barney. * Helen: Barney, You Told Us. * Barney: I Sure Did Helen, I'm Sure Tina wanted to Help me, What are you doing here?! * Helen: We play Games. * Antonio: We Swing. * Benny: Slide. * Sean Abel: and Watch Video Tapes in my House. * Barney: That's Sounds like a Lot of Fun, Let me Tell you Rest of the Backyard Gang before I explain, I Bring them All Over! Quote 3: * Tina: Oh, boy! The Babar plush doll! I want that one! * Tina's mom: But it costs $20. I don't have that much. * Tina: Oh, pretty please, mom? He's so nice and cuddly. * Tina's mom: Here. (takes out the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll and shows it to Tina) How about a Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll instead? It's only $10. * Tina: No way! I want what I want so give it to me now! * Tina's mom: Don't act like a spoiled brat! Now everybody's staring at you! You can either have the Tanya Mousekewitz plush doll or you can have nothing at all! * Tina: Are you kidding? If I get it at my birthday party, everybody including Barney and the Backyard Gang think I'm a birthday loser! * Tina's mom: Too bad, Tina! You can either get the Tanya doll or you can leave the store! * Tina: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't we buy a diamond ring so that way, you can engage me! * Tina's mom: Tina! Watch your language! * Tina: Go ahead and engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at Toys"R"Us! * Roger: Uh-oh! We gotta get outta here! * Jessica: Yeah. Things are getting even worse. * Amy: By the way, Barney. Let's go to me and Michael's house. * Barney: Geez! Let's get's out of here, because Tina is gonna gets angry at her mom! * Sean Abel: Maybe we can keep holding my two videotapes of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? put inside the bag, right Barney? * Barney: Right Sean Abel. * Tina: You're not gonna engage me, mom?! Fine! I'll engage Toy"R"Us instead! How about that?! (she roars like a lion and destroys the whole Toys"R"Us. After that, she grabs the beach ball that dropped from the big basket and prepares to hit her mom with it) And now for the finishing touch! * Tina's mom: Drop that beach ball right now, Tina! We're going home! * Tina: No, I won't! (hits her mom with the beach ball by throwing it against her face) * Tina's mom: (yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE ENTIRE TOYS"R" US AND HIT ME WITH A BEACH BALL!! THAT'S IT!! GET IN THE CAR...RIGHT NOW!! (takes Tina to the car) * Tina: (screaming) NOOOOO!!! LET ME GO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! * (Tina's mom drives home as Tina cries) Quote 4: * (at their room, Tina and her parents are at the living room while the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report starts on TV) * Tina's mom: Oh, yeah. You're definitely standing. * Tina: But, mom-- * Tina's mom: Stand! * MacNeil: (on TV) Today on the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour, a 7 years girl named Tina who having a tantrum a Toys R Us. * Tina's Mom: So, Mrs. Brenda, tell us what happened at Toys"R"Us? * Mrs. Brenda: That girl had to shout very loudly and angrily at her mom in front of almost everyone in my store, so I had to close the building with everyone and the girl owes Toys R Us $5,000. That's primarily, because of the damage made to toys, video games, board games, video tapes and the ball section. * MacNeil: Thank you, Mrs. Brenda, for you time. Quote 5: * Tina's mom: (after the MacNeil/Lehrer NewsHour report) Thanks a lot, Tina. We closed "Toys 'R' Us"! You are grounded for 2 weeks! * Tina's Dad: Go to your room right now! * Tina: Okay. * (Tina's parents send Tina to her bedroom, as music starts to the song, "You Are Grounded!") Quote 6: * Sean Abel: Tina, Leave my two videotapes of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Alone. * Tina: My Timeout is Over. * Sean Abel: Did you say 'wronger'? * Tina: What? I don't know. Perhaps. * Sean Abel: It's 'more wrong', not 'more wronger'. * Tina: Eeugh... it had to rhyme! Don't question the king's grammar! Get Out of My House Right Now! * Sean Abel: Wait a Minute, We can't do that! * Antonio: No we Can't I tell Ya. * Helen: Uh Uh! * Tina: Oh No?, Why not?! * Sean Abel: Well, he'll tell people, and then everyone will think that you'll come and don't take my two videotapes of JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? and JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? in my blue & Green backpack! You can't Be Serious to us like that way. * Tina: Oh, alright. Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang